So Is That A No ?
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Et si Lena et Kara ne s'étaient pas rencontrées pour la première fois dans les locaux de L-Corp ? Et si la seule à s'en souvenir était Lena ? Et si elle gardait jalousement ce moment pour une raison bien précise ? Et si certaines circonstances l'obligeait à repenser à ce jour ? - SuperCorp - OS Noël 2018


**Salut ! Bienvenue dans ce troisième OS spéciale noël !**

 **Résumer : Et si Lena et Kara ne s'étaient pas rencontrées pour la première fois dans les locaux de L-Corp ? Et si la seule à s'en souvenir était Lena ? Et si elle gardait jalousement ce moment pour une raison bien précise ? ****Et si certaines circonstances l'obligeait à repenser à ce jour ?**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Supergirl, que ce soit de la série ou des nombreux comics DC ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire cet OS pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **So Is That A No ?**

 **Like a warrior that fights** _Comme une guerrière qui se bat_

 **And wins the battle** _Et remporte la bataille_

 **I know the taste of victory** _Je connais le goût de la victoire_

 **Though I went through some nights** _Bien que j'ai traversé quelque nuit_

 **Consumed by shadows** _Dévorée par les ombres_

 **I was crippled emotionally** _J'étais paralysée par les émotions_

 **Somehow I mad it through the heartache** _Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai traversée le chagrin_

 **Yes I did, I escaped** _Oui je l'ai fais, je me suis échappée_

 **I found my way out of the darkness** _J'ai trouvée ma voie hors de l'obscurité_

 **I kept my faith** _J'ai gardée la foi_

 **I know you did, keep my faith** _Je sais que tu l'as fais gardé ma foi_

 **When the river was deep I didn't falter** _Quand la rivière était profonde, je n'ai pas faibli_

 **When the mountain was high I still believed** _Quand la montagne était haut, j'ai continué de croire_

 **When the valley was low it didn't stop me** _Quand la vallée était basse, je ne me suis pas arrêtée_

 **I knew you were waiting** Je savais que _tu attendais_

 **I knew you were waiting for me** _Je savais que tu m'attendais_

 **George Michael ft Aretha Franklin - I Know You Were Waiting**

* * *

 _ **Le samedi 22 décembre 2018**_

À chaque fois que j'ai la bonne fortune de l'apercevoir de loin ou même d'avoir la chance inouïe d'interagir avec Kara Danvers j'ai, durant une courte seconde, la sensation de remonter le temps et de pouvoir revivre notre première rencontre. Cette réminiscence me fait à coup sûr sourire, certe discrètement, mais si ce bien être ne se lit pas sur mes lèvres alors c'est mon cœur qui est embaumé dans un nuage de bonheur. Ce jour est gravé en moi à tout jamais.

Par moment c'est comme si tout semblait s'arrêter autour d'elle, le temps même ploie devant cette magnifique jeune femme. Tout se met à ralentir jusqu'à l'indécence pour que ses sourires puissent éblouir le monde. Elle resplendit. Elle est tellement belle. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur comme pour intimé à mon cœur de ralentir sa course alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Kara est parfaite, elle l'a toujours été. Oui, pour moi cette merveilleuse blonde aux yeux bleus est la perfection incarnée.

À la seconde même où mon regard s'est figé sur elle, j'ai senti quelque chose naître en moi. Le sentiment m'a prit au dépourvu, il était intense mais furtif. Il n'a duré, tout au plus, qu'une poignée de minutes mais quand elle est partie elle a prit mon cœur avec elle. Et, j'étais persuadée de ne plus jamais les revoir, ni elle, ni _lui_.

Pourtant, un jour, elle a débarqué dans mon bureau de L-Corp avec Clark Kent. J'ai cru défaillir. Je suis restée un moment interdite devant ses yeux qui m'étaient restés si familier. J'en ai presque oublié de me défendre. Pour quelle accusation ? Avoir le malheur de porter le mauvais patronyme. Un nom qui me définit avant même que l'on prenne la peine de me connaître. Luthor.

Luthor… Je ferme les paupières comme pour assimiler les terribles conséquences qui entourent ce simple nom. C'est une malédiction que je traîne avec moi, qui m'écrase de tout son poids et qui essaye de me faire plier.

De simples inconnus ont tendance à voir le pire chez moi, simplement à cause de lui. Ils voient mes démons, ma noirceur mais jamais la douleur et la tristesse. Tous me jugent avant même de prendre la peine d'essayer de me connaître. Tous… oui, tous sauf Kara.

 **\- Hey.**

Même sa voix mériterait que l'on se damne pour elle. Je frotte doucement mes paupières avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Kara se tient devant mon bureau, ses yeux sont voilés par l'inquiétude, son attitude montre, à qui sait lire, les expressions de son corps que, si nous ne nous trouvions pas sur notre lieu de travail, elle franchirait cette distance stupide entre nous et me prendrait dans ses bras. Ils sont tellement réconfortants et j'aimerai qu'ils me serrent jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout mes tourments.

J'aimerai qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle et moi. Et pour le reste, je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. Tant que je peux voler un peu de son temps, je me sentirais heureuse. Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai la délicieuse sensation d'être autre chose qu'un monstre, façonné par ma famille.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?** Demande t-elle avec une douceur infinie dans la voix, comme une caresse.

 **\- Je vais bien,** je soupire en massant ma nuque.

C'est faux. Je le sais et Kara aussi. Je ne vais pas bien. Je ne peux juste pas le dire à voix haute. Pourtant je ne supporte pas l'idée de lui mentir. J'ai ce besoin irrépressible de toujours être honnête avec elle. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Kara est la meilleure partie de moi, mon humanité.

 **\- Quand tu es là, je me sens toujours bien,** je souris.

 **\- Et quand je ne suis pas là, comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- Je sais,** rit elle doucement ce qui me fait frissonner, **désolée,** s'amuse t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. **Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais** _ **humainement**_ **faire plus.**

Un infime fragilité naît à ma remarque. Je souris tristement. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser ce genre de mots à ses dépends. Mais c'est sa seule imperfection. Kara me ment. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était Supergirl et elle ne le fera certainement jamais. Pourtant… je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir. Une part de moi comprend, il faudrait qu'elle soit folle pour confier à une Luthor qu'elle est une Super.

J'ai toujours su. Sa double identité n'a jamais été un secret pour moi. Lorsque nous tombons éperdument amoureuse d'iris aussi énigmatiques que ceux de Kara Danvers, nous sommes alors capables de les reconnaître parmi les sept milliards qui coexistent sur notre petite planète. C'est comme une évidence. Je n'ai pas besoin de confirmation. Je le sais et c'est tout.

C'est avec son alter ego qu'elle me fait le plus mal parce que si Kara est la perfection, Supergirl… mon dieu… elle est tout ce que je déteste chez la blonde. J'ai parfois du mal à concevoir qu'elle ne soit qu'une seule et même personne. Par moment, j'ai tellement de mal à la reconnaître lorsqu'elle enfile sa cape. J'aimerai que pour une journée rien qu'une il n'y ait que Kara et moi.

Plus de Luthor et plus de Supergirl, juste Lena et Kara. Je sais que c'est trop demander et terriblement égoïste et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette possibilité.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour les fêtes ?** Reprend Kara.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Les fêtes,** sourit elle ce qui me fait chavirer à nouveau, **tu sais deux petites choses quasi ancestralles qui s'appellent Noël et le Nouvelle an.**

 **\- Oh…** _ **ça**_.

 **\- Lena,** me menace t-elle presque, **rassure-moi,** **tu as des projets.**

 **\- En quelque sorte.**

 **\- Hors de question que tu passes Noël seule,** explose t-elle. **Si c'est ce que tu avais prévu, tu viens à Midvale avec Alex et moi, c'est non négociable et je te kidnappe en cas de refus ! De toute façon, j'étais venue pour t'inviter,** m'avoue t-elle à demi-mot.

 **\- C'est tentant Kara, d'autant que je suis certaine que Eliza cuisine divinement bien mais j'ai des** _ **obligations**_ **.**

 **\- À Noël ?**

 **\- Oui,** je souffle en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, **d'ailleurs maintenant que je ne suis plus avec James, je dois me trouver un cavalier.**

 **\- Très bien, j'en suis,** assure t-elle avec joie.

 **\- Pardon ? Tu en es ? Mais de quoi ?**

 **\- Je me porte volontaire pour être ta cavalière bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?**

 **\- Mais enfin Kara c'est…**

 **\- Quoi tu crois que je ne sais pas me tenir en soirée huppé,** rit-elle.

 **\- Non mais…**

 **\- Oh, je vois c'est à cause de cette façon que j'ai de toujours me jeter sur les potstickers, je te promets de faire attention.**

 **\- Non ce n'est absolument…**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je suis ta cavalière,** sourit-elle ce qui me laisse sans voix.

Je crois réellement qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'impliquerait sa venue à ce dîner. Elle ne se rend pas compte que personne autour de nous ne conclura qu'elle est ma meilleure amie. Ils vont supposer que c'est une personne lambda dont je me sers pour ne pas être seule. Peut-être une conquête de plus dont je me fiche totalement. Puisque évidemment personne ne pourrait ne serait-ce imaginer plus d'une seconde que la terrible Lena Luthor puisse être amie avec la gentille et douce Kara Danvers.

Il faut que j'essaye de la dissuader pour le bien de son image. Je l'aime trop pour qu'elle souffre à cause de mon nom.

 **\- Si tu es ma cavalière, les gens vont conclure que nous sommes ensemble,** _ **vraiment**_ **ensemble.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

 **-** _ **Ensemble,**_ **comme un couple,** j'insiste.

 **\- Oui, j'avais compris la première fois,** s'amuse t-elle.

 **\- Mais enfin Kara !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème,** dit-elle nonchalamment en hochant les épaules.

Je tombe des nu, comment ne peut-elle pas voir où se trouve le problème ? Elle le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Non… Kara est intelligente, ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir jouer au faux couple. Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'elle a du mal comprendre. De toute façon, je suis certainement la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait envie de créer une telle supercherie.

Moi en revanche… je ne serai pas contre même s'il y a de forte chance pour que je me brûle les ailes. Je pourrai malheureusement très vite oublier le faux semblant, me laisser berner et exposer un peu trop mon cœur. C'est bien trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas laisser Kara me voir réellement. Elle se rendrait forcément compte que quelque chose cloche dans mon comportement. Elle finirait par voir que j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose. Il est absolument inenvisageable que je perdes Kara. Parce que c'est ce qui se passera quand elle se rendra compte que je ne l'aime pas de la même manière qu'elle. Jusque là, je suis parvenue à garder tous mes sentiments incompatibles avec les siens pour moi. Pourtant, j'ai fais de nombreuses gaffes. Il y a vraiment des moments où sa naïveté si touchante a de très bons côtés.

 **\- En vérité,** soupire t-elle, **j'ai besoin de changer d'air.**

Elle semble si fragile à cet instant. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas de la fragilité mais de la tristesse. Je me lève, contourne mon bureau et la rejoins. Une fois en face d'elle, je la détail plus que de raison. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Cet éclat dans ses yeux, maintenant que je l'ai saisi, je ne peux plus m'en détacher.

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- Je… je ne vais pas bien Lena,** elle secoue sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser cet aveu, **j'ai besoin… besoin de toi,** elle relève les yeux et les ancre dans les miens, **s'il te plaît, laisse moi venir avec toi.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Quoi ? Mais non ! Je viens vraiment d'accepter ? À la vu de son sourire qui s'élargit à vu d'œil, je pense que oui. Mince ! Comment je vais bien pouvoir réussir à tromper tout le monde sauf moi-même. Je suis très mal !

Je sais pertinemment que je vais me laisser prendre au jeu et quelque chose me dit que je vais perdre. C'est terrible !

 **\- Mais il nous faut des règles,** j'exige en pointant mon indexe.

 **\- Des règles ? Pourquoi devrions-nous en avoir besoin ?**

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle me le demande, je me sens stupide avec cette idée de règles. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. Nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces films à l'eau de roses. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour répondre quelque chose qui une fois sorti de mes lèvres me semble encore plus ridicule :

 **\- Mais parce que nous allons être un couple pendant ces quelques jours et nous n'avons pas le droit à la moindre erreur.**

 **\- Tu as conscience que je suis ta meilleure amie et que je te connais par cœur ?**

 **\- Tu vois,** je commence pour essayer de me défendre, **c'est exactement le genre de choses que tu ne pourras pas dire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu peux très bien être ma meilleure amie et la femme de ma vie.**

Pitié… Kara, ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Et encore moins avec ce sourire. Tu vas véritablement finir par avoir ma peau. Je me racle la gorge avant de détourner les yeux. Je soupire avant de reprendre :

 **\- Et quand sommes nous censées avoir supposément commencé notre relation.**

 **\- Facile ! I ans.**

 **\- Mauvaise réponse,** j'assure.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrées i ans.**

 **\- Je parlais de… quand avons nous commencé à être ensemble ?**

 **\- I ans,** répète t-elle.

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- À la vue de tous sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. Nous avons même demandé à nos amis de nous couvrir parce que nous ne voulions pas que notre histoire fasse la Une des tabloïds. En soit, Mike et James ce n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux. Le plus simple c'est de ne pas mentir ou de mentir le moins possible.**

 **\- J'ignorai que tu en étais capable Kara Danvers.**

 **\- C'est exactement parce que je suis une très mauvaise menteuse que j'utilise toujours la vérité que je modèle à mon aise.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas croyable,** je soupire.

 **\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à la seconde même où je t'ai rencontré.**

Il nous faut _vraiment_ des règles ! Elle ne peut en aucun cas dire ce genre de chose devant moi ! Je vais finir par y croire et ce n'est juste pas possible. Je ne dois en aucun cas tomber dans ce piège. Pour le simple et bonne raison que je ne vais pas en ressortir indemne. J'ai déjà vécu tout un tas de chose la plupart assez terrible et destructrice mais un cœur brisé… jamais.

Très honnêtement, je compte bien le garder intacte le plus longtemps possible !

Kara se tourne vers la porte de mon bureau qu'elle a fermer en entrant. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer presque imperceptiblement. Elle se lève et semble fusiller quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, elle peut voir tellement de choses avec ses pouvoirs. Normalement j'essaye de ne pas y penser mais il faut bien dire qu'à cet instant, elle n'est pas très discrète.

Kara se place devant moi comme pour me protéger de ce qui semble arriver. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'essaye d'apercevoir ce qui semble la contrarier en regardant derrière son épaule en me mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. C'est alors que j'aperçois James. Je croyais que nous avions convenu qu'il ne viendrait pas à Catco les jours où j'y serai. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir une nouvelle discussion désagréable avec lui.

 **\- Un jour,** souffle Kara la mâchoire serrée, **tu m'as demandé quel était ma kryptonite.**

Je m'en souviens très bien. Évidemment, je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. C'était couru d'avance, la seule kryptonite que peut connaître une kryptonienne c'est la kryptonite. Logique, non ? Et pourtant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui demander ? C'est mes petits moments de faiblesses…

Ceux où j'espère qu'elle finira enfin par me dire qu'elle est Supergirl. Je sais que c'est une perte de temps, cependant je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'un jour elle finira peut-être par me faire assez confiance pour me confier ce terrible secret. La seule ombre qu'il existe entre nous, une toute petite chose qui pourrait avoir le pouvoir de nous détruire et c'est un peu plus terrifiant à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire : la perdre parce qu'elle découvrirait que je l'aime ou la perdre parce que je finirais pas savoir que Kara et l'héroïne de National City ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ? Non… je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui serait le pire.

 **\- Ma kryptonite,** reprend-elle, **c'est de te regarder souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Je t'ai promis de toujours te protéger.**

J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler ces quelques mots qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle passe la porte, la referme délicatement en me souriant ce qui me fait une nouvelle fois manquer un battement et se dirige droit sur James. Elle se place devant lui et l'empêche d'avancer plus. Il tente à plusieurs reprise de faire une percée mais Kara est plus rapide que lui. Ce n'est pas étonnant, ce qu'il l'est c'est que cet idiot tente de la surpasser.

Comment un simple humain pourrait-il se confronter à Supergirl et en ressortir victorieux ? Oui, j'ai conclu il y a longtemps que James était dans la confidence. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être absolument d'accord avec ce choix d'autant qu'il s'est récemment opposé à Kara en rejoignant les radicaux. Et, je n'oublie pas qu'il lui a planté un couteau dans le dos en la dénonçant quand elle lui a demandé d'entrer par effraction dans mon laboratoire.

Je dois bien avouer que c'est un coup que j'ai eu du mal à digérer mais comme je me le répète encore et encore si Kara et parfaite, Supergirl a cette capacité incroyable de me faire du mal si facilement que j'ai par moment vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elles ne sont qu'une et même personne.

 **\- Sors d'ici James,** hurle Kara ce qui me fait sursauter.

 **\- Non,** répond-il tout aussi fort, **je dois lui parler !**

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner dehors moi-même,** menace t-elle.

Je devrais peut-être intervenir avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que Kara n'est pas tout à fait humaine. Ce serait le pire moment pour faire une telle erreur. La haine contre les aliens est à son paroxysme. Nous ne voyons même plus la cape rouge de Supergirl dans le ciel.

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Si Kara est aussi triste c'est parce qu'elle a perdu une partie d'elle-même. Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison est-elle venue vers moi ? Sa sœur serait plus avisée pour l'aider, non ? Sauf si Alex fait partie des personnes qui l'ont exclu mais je peine à croire à cette théorie.

James parvient à contourner Kara mais elle se retourne un peu trop vite. Mon ex-petit ami grimace avant que ses traits ne se transforment sous le coup de la douleur. C'est à cet instant que je remarque que la main de la blonde à saisit l'épaule du photographe. Elle semble serrer très fortement. Je n'ai aucun mal à voir James pâlir.

 **\- Lena n'a plus rien à te dire. Je te le redemande une dernière fois, sors des locaux de Catco.**

 **\- Très bien,** sa voix tremble. **Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** lui répond-elle avec une absence d'émotion qui me choc, **tu as choisi ton camp. Et cette fois, c'est définitif, tu ne peux plus changer d'avis sur un coup de tête. Notre amitié est finie. Ta relation avec Lena est finie. Tout ce que tu pouvais avoir avec l'une de nous est fini.**

La peur se lit sur le visage de James. Kara lâche sa prise avant de se mettre de nouveau entre lui et mon bureau. Elle attend qu'il se décide à partir. Ses bras pendent négligemment, ses épaules sont affaissées comme s'il portait une partie du monde sur ses épaules. Il semble chercher mon regard mais il ne trouvera pas d'aide de mon côté. Il finit par se retourner et je ressens un poids énorme s'en aller en même temps que lui.

Je me surprends à franchir à mon tour la porte de mon bureau et à m'arrêter près de Kara pour le regarder quitter Catco sans un regard en arrière. Un sourire discret étire les lèvres de Kara. Pourtant, je suis persuadée que cette confrontation lui a fait beaucoup plus de mal que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Elle a le cœur le plus grand et le plus beau qu'il puisse exister. Ses amis sont tout pour elle.

Je sursaute très légèrement quand je sens ses doigts frôler les miens. Je détourne mon regard pour la détailler mais elle fixe toujours le dos de James. Je vois alors les larmes qui sont à la limites de noyer ses iris azure. Ses doigts dérape un peu plus se glissant entre les miens. Mon cœur s'emballe. Elle n'arrête son geste qu'une fois sa main serrer dans la mienne.

 **\- Ma kryptonite, c'est ta souffrance,** répète t-elle doucement. **Je ne laisserai plus rien, ni personne te faire du mal. Jamais.**

Kara conclu cette déclaration étrange en détournant son regard de James vers moi. Elle mordille sa lèvres inférieure. Je suis obligée de me tenir pour ne pas faire une erreur tragique comme fondre sur elle et l'embrasser. Je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, Kara prend toujours ma défense. Et pourtant à chaque fois il y a comme une étincelle qui surgit et embrase un peu plus mon amour pour elle. Je n'arrive pas à connaître la raison qui la pousse à croire en moi de cette manière. Elle a tendance à me voir comme une des plus belles personnes de ce monde alors que je ne le mérite certainement pas. Mais j'adore tout de même ça.

Ses doigts semblent accentuer la pression et serrer ma main un peu plus fort. Naturellement mon regard tombent sur ce geste inédit. Je ne me souviens pas que Kara ait déjà eu un tel geste envers moi. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie et je pourrai très vite m'y habituer. Mon dieu, je suis tellement fleur bleu dès que ma jolie blonde franchit mes pensées. Ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, arrive de plus en plus souvent.

Je suis donc en train d'observer nos mains liées très certainement avec un sourire niais quand la chose la plus inattendu qui soit se produit. Kara dépose délicatement un baiser sur ma joue, ses lèvres reste un peu trop longtemps sur ma peau pour que cela passe inaperçu. Je me sens flancher, ma respiration se bloque complètement et mon cœur fait des envolées vertigineuses.

 **\- Je dois y aller,** murmure t-elle en s'éloignant, **j'ai une interview,** se justifie t-elle en serrant encore un peu plus ses doigts, **je viens chez toi ce soir pour que l'on s'organise. Je m'occupe du ravitaillement,** sourit-elle.

Kara relâche ma main et il ne me faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que cette attention me manque déjà. Elle fait quelque pas sans me quitter des yeux. Son sourire semble s'agrandir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je pourrai presque croire qu'il n'y a aucune supercherie, que si Kara veut être avec moi pour noël, c'est parce qu'elle pourrait éprouver le même genre de sentiments que moi.

Non, non et non. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à ce genre de conclusion. C'est bien trop dangereux ! Il faut que je garde les pieds sur terre en toute circonstance, même si de toute évidence, je m'apprête à jouer les faux-couple avec la seule personne avec qui je souhaiterais l'être. Logique. Tous absolument tout doit rester dans le cadre de la logique. Et, il nous faut _absolument_ des règles. C'est non négociable !

 **\- À ce soir,** répète t-elle en plaquant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Kara disparaît en une fraction de seconde ce qui ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je suis complètement estomaquée. Je me surprends à lever ma main pour toucher ma peau là où le fantôme du baiser de Kara flotte encore. J'arrête mon geste de justesse et fusille du regard tous ceux qui me dévisage comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Ils n'ont pas autre chose à faire que d'épier leur patronne dans un moment de faiblesse ?

J'ai trouvé la première règle : Kara ne doit plus jamais m'embrasser de quelque manière que ce soit ! C'est fini ! Elle ne peut plus le faire sans que j'y laisse ma raison et que j'oublie que cette situation n'a rien de réel.

Malgré les nombreuses déconcentrations qui surviennent au cours de la journée, je parviens à faire le travail que je m'étais tenue de faire aujourd'hui. Il est un peu plus de 21 heure lorsque je clos le dernier dossier en laissant un soupire franchir mes lèvres. La gestion de Catco en plus de celle de L-Corp me demande beaucoup de temps, je devrai peut-être réfléchir à engager un nouveau directeur pour gérer l'aspect financier du journal. Depuis que Sam est partie, je manque cruellement de temps.

Je dois bien avouer que l'optique de me débarrasser de James Olsen n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je ne comprends toujours pas la décision de Cat Grant de la mettre à la tête de son entreprise, c'est, certes, un très bon photographe mais en tant qu'homme d'affaire, ses compétences laissent largement à désirer. Je devrais essayer de trouver un moyen pour qu'il se consacre de nouveau à son activité de prédilection, bien que le problème pour moi ne serait pas résolu : j'aurai toujours deux firmes à diriger.

Je perçois quelqu'un frapper doucement à ma porte. Je relève les yeux et souris en découvrant Kara. Elle laisse son bras glisser de derrière son dos et me laisse découvrir un sachet de chez Big Belly Burger. Elle me connaît si bien ! Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rappeler qu'elle est la personne que je préfère sur cette terre que cette fois, elle me laisse découvrir ce qu'elle cachait dans sa main gauche : un pot de glace gigantesque vanille, cookie avec deux petite cuillères poser dessus. Kara est définitivement parfait.

 **\- J'ai bien fait de suivre mon instinct,** constate t-elle, **et d'emmener le souper jusqu'à toi.**

 **\- Je viens juste de finir.**

 **\- Alors,** reprend-elle en avançant, **par quoi tu veux commencer ?**

 **\- Je ne commencerais jamais par la glace.**

 **\- Hum-hum…**

 **\- C'est quoi ce hum-hum Kara ?**

 **\- Je te rappelle juste que tu aimes manger tes pâtes au saumons avec du pop-corn caramélisé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Si tu le dis,** se moque t-elle en me tendant mon sandwich.

 **\- Merci.**

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et parlons de chose et d'autre en mangeant. Je ris beaucoup, c'est la seule à parvenir à autant me faire rire. J'ai toujours été moi-même avec Kara, je n'ai pas mentis une seule fois. C'est la seule personne au monde avec qui je peux être moi-même. C'est agréable.

Kara commence son troisième burger quand je remarque de nouveau cet éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. C'est quasi imperceptible mais son regard dévie vers la baie vitré. Un air coupable étire ses traits avant qu'elle n'abaisse ses paupières, elle semble se concentrer pour éloigner son esprit de ce qui la perturbe. Elle repose son sandwich et serre ses deux poings avec une telle force que le haut de son corps tremble. Elle secoue sa tête de droite à gauche et je conclus qu'elle doit percevoir un événement tragique mais qu'elle n'est pas en droit d'intervenir.

Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de mon geste, je glisse ma main droite sur sa cuisse. La pression de ses doigts se relâche doucement avant qu'elle ne me détaille avec une attention tel que tout mon corps en frissonne. Je me noie complètement dans la perfection de ses iris azur. Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Il y a tant d'émotions qui passent dans ses yeux, de la confusion, de la gratitude, de la triste mais aussi une sorte d'abandon. Elle vient jouer nerveusement avec la monture de ses lunettes avant de détourner le regard. Je réalise alors seulement que je n'ai pas bougé ma main et lorsque je m'apprête à le faire, la sienne m'en empêche.

 **\- Par Rao,** souffle t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre, **tu es tellement belle.**

Qu'est-ce que… que vient-elle de dire ? J'ai du mal entendre ! Oui, je viens certainement de vivre un de ces mirages auditifs dont parle cette série populaire _Friends_. C'est la seule explication logique.

De sa main libre, elle laisse ses doigts traîner sur son front. Ses paupières s'ouvrent si lentement que je peux suivre les mouvements de ses cils avec une certaine fascination. Le bleu de ses yeux semble presque se refléter sur la paume de sa main. Un étirement triste vient étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se redresse. Kara me détaille d'une façon absolument transcendante. Je pourrai bien m'y habituer, vouloir qu'elle me regarde de cette façon tous les jours, me plonger dans ses iris comme si ils étaient une drogue dure. Je voudrais me laisser tomber dans la plus belles des addictions qui soit.

Et puis, comme au ralentit, son regard dérive. Il s'éloigne de mes yeux pour tomber sur mes lèvres et je crois défaillir. Un sourire échappe à Kara et je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de contrôler les battement de mon cœur. Normalement, je m'en contre ficherais de ce détail mais c'était avant que le sourire de la blonde de s'agrandisse et que je réalise qu'elle doit entendre ses changements de rythme.

 **\- Tu sais,** reprend-elle sans quitter mes lèvres des yeux, **pour notre discussion de toute à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui, tu veux m'accompagner pour mes obligations.**

 **\- Je veux clarifier une chose,** dit-elle en relevant les yeux. **Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres parce que ce que je veux c'est être ta cavalière,** _ **vraiment**_ **. Je ne compte pas faire semblant, pas même une seconde.**

Cette déclaration me plonge dans un silence totale. Je crois que je suis en état de choc. Elle… Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu ces mots franchir les lèvres de Kara. C'est juste impossible. Elle ne peut pas vouloir être ma cavalière, ne pas faire semblant parce que… parce que si c'est vrai cela voudrait dire qu'elle ressent peut-être quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour moi.

Non, c'est absurde complètement absurde. Je dois être en train de rêver. Oui, c'est la meilleure explication possible.

 **\- Je… j'ai beaucoup réfléchis dernièrement, à ce que je voulais et j'ai fini par conclure que la seule chose qui à mes yeux est importante c'est** _ **toi**_ **,** elle ose à peine me regarder.

Et moi, je suis toujours incapable de prononcer un foutu mot. Ce qu'elle veut c'est… moi ? Le plus important à ses yeux… encore moi ? C'est… je ne sais pas… c'est...

 **\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça,** conclut-elle en se redressant.

Kara vient embrasser mon front délicatement. Comme un peu plus tôt ses lèvres restent un peu trop longtemps sur ma peau. Mais très franchement qui s'en soucis ? Puis en un fraction de seconde, elle sort de mon bureau. Je suis comme pétrifiée.

Je la regarde s'éloigner complètement estomaquée. Mon cœur tambourine tellement dans ma poitrine que je le soupçonne de vouloir sortir de ma cage thoracique. Ça serait comme dans ce court métrage de Disney où les organes vitaux prennent vie. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Ah oui, " _Raison, Déraison"_ ! C'est même de circonstance ! Mais pourquoi je pense à un titre stupide d'un dessin animé. Il y a bien plus important !

Kara. A. Des. Sentiments. Pour. Moi.

Je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Sauf bien sûr rester coincée dans ce fauteuil. Rester immobile est définitivement proscrit. Je découvre avec horreur les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir devant Kara qui réajuste la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Mais comment elle a eu le temps de reprendre son sac, son manteau et son échappe ? Question stupide ! Elle a de nombreux pouvoirs parmi lesquels se trouve une vitesse fulgurante.

Je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins, elle ne m'a pas lancé cette bombe avant de s'envoler par le balcon. Je crois que là, je l'aurai vraiment mal prit. Elle aurait pu me laisser plus de trois foutues secondes pour réagir.  
C'est avec cette pensée que je me rends compte que le temps ne se déroule peut-être pas de la même manière pour elle. Tout doit avancer comme au ralentit pour Kara, non ? Plus nous sommes rapide, plus les minutes doivent nous sembler interminables.

La jolie blonde franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, je me redresse comme un diable dans sa boîte et court faisant claquer mes talons sur le sol lisse des locaux de Catco. Je ne vais pas arriver à temps, c'est foutu. Je tends la main pour essayer de retenir la boîte métallique. Non, je ne suis définitivement pas assez rapide.

 **\- Kara,** je l'appelle presque désespérée.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, sa main sort de l'ascenseur et empêche les portes de se refermer sur elle. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant de courir. Elle sort sa tête de l'élévateur et semble surprise en posant ses yeux sur moi. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aimer courir avec ce genre de talons. À ce stade là, c'est presque suicidaire. Je vais me tordre une cheville avant d'arriver à destination et pourtant, je semble encore accélérer.

Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois devant elle et je dépose ma main sur la sienne pour ajouter une pression empêchant les porte de se refermer et de l'emporter. Je suis complètement essoufflée. Je prends quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale avant de me redresser. J'ancre immédiatement mes yeux dans les siens mais elle détourne le regard.

Oh que non ! Hors de question ! De ma main libre, je saisis doucement son menton et attire son visage vers le mien. J'attends ensuite qu'elle accepte de nouveau d'échanger un regard avec moi. J'essaye d'avoir un air sévère quand je lui dis :

 **\- Tu ne peux pas lâcher une bombe comme celle-là et disparaître.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas… disparaître,** souffle t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, **juste te laisser du temps.**

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- Je sais que c'est certainement stupide mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça a commencé mais… je crois… non… enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est… que… je… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.**

C'est infime mais la pression que j'effectuais sur son menton diminue. Ma main s'éloigne, elle tombe loin de son visage. Je sens que ma mâchoire s'affaisse légèrement. Un sourire triste étire les lèvres de Kara. Je sais qu'elle interprète mal mes gestes mais pour ma défense, je suis complètement abasourdie.

Kara Danvers, la parfaite Kara Danvers est tombée amoureuse de moi ? Lena Luthor, la terrible Lena Luthor ? Il y a forcément erreur sur la personne, non ?

La jolie blonde s'éloigne, sa main quitte sa position et les portes se referment. Je manque un battement. Je rêve où cette idiote est en train de me fuir ? C'est… inacceptable ! Avec une rapidité que j'ignorais avoir, mes doigts s'agrippent à son manteau et je parviens à me glisser in-extremis dans l'élévateur. Kara secoue la tête de droite à gauche, elle semble se battre contre une idée et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit elle reprend :

 **\- Si tu dois me m'écourter, ne le fais pas ici, s'il te plaît. Je suis terrifiée dans les endroits confinés.**

J'ignorais tout de cette peur mais maintenant que j'y pense ce serait une explication pour cet ascenseur de CatCo qu'il avait été complètement éventré par le toit. C'est vrai que le jour de cet incident, Kara paraissait particulièrement perturbée. Il me semble même que nous avons eut des mots désagréables l'une envers l'autre ce qui est assez rare pour que cela me marque.

 **\- Je ne compte pas t'écourter.**

 **-** _ **Vraiment**_ **,** me demande t-elle avec une telle fragilité qu'elle me touche en plein cœur.

 **\- Vraiment.**

 **\- Tu dis seulement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre parce que nous sommes amies et que tu ne veux pas me briser le cœur.**

 **\- Non,** je la contre immédiatement, **je crois même que je me bats contre mes sentiments depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre.**

 **\- Je ne vais nul part.**

 **\- Tu m'aimais déjà quand tu m'as promis de toujours me protéger ?**

Kara acquiesce doucement, je me sens sourire et baisse les yeux juste une poignée de secondes avant de lui avouer :

 **\- Ce jour là, j'ai faillis craquer et t'embrasser.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux être ta** _ **vraie**_ **cavalière ?**

Pour toute réponse, je m'avance un peu plus. Je suis obligée de me mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Mon nez frôle celui de Kara. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment que cela me semble complètement improbable. Je ressers mes mains sur les pans de son manteau avant de fermer les yeux et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser est tout aussi parfait que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, peut-être même bien mieux. Je suis complètement emportée par le moment, les mouvements des ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Durant un court instant, au milieu de ce baiser qui frôle l'idéal absolu, je revis notre première rencontre. Je n'avais pas plus de 15 ans. J'avais fui un des dîners d'entreprise de mes parents et je tentais d'échapper à la surveillance de mon garde du corps en cachant mes long cheveux de geai et mes iris émeraudes sous la capuche d'un sweat rouge que j'avais emprunté dans la boîte des objets trouvés. Je courais et je me sentais si libre que je ne regardais pas autour de moi c'est alors que j'ai bousculé une autre jeune fille. C'était Kara mais je l'ignorais encore.

 **\- Donc,** sourit-elle alors que je m'éloigne, **c'est un non ?**

Je ris doucement. Comment peut-elle penser ne serait-ce une seconde que je pourrai refuser de l'avoir à mon bras lors d'une soirée que je déteste le plus au monde ? Je crois qu'une part de moi a toujours rêvé que ce jour arrive. Elle sera mon point d'ancrage. Je sais que je pourrai me reposer sur elle.

 **\- Non ?** J'interroge **.** **Est-ce que ça ressemblait vraiment à un non ?**

 **\- Je ne crois pas.**

 **\- Mon dieu Kara, oui. Je veux que tu sois ma cavalière.**

* * *

 _ **Le dimanche 23 décembre 2018**_

Je viens d'arriver à ma porte d'embarcation avec ma valise en main, mon passeport et mon billet. Je vérifie sur mon portable qu'il n'y a pas de retard de prévu. J'aimerai avoir le temps de m'installer à l'hôtel avant que les hostilités ne commencent. Je fais une liste mentale de tout ce que j'ai pris pour mon séjour et essaye de me souvenir si j'ai pu oublier quelque chose. Un regard à ma valise gigantesque m'encourage à croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ferme l'application de l'aéroport et choisi d'aller faire un tour sur la page de Catco.

Étrangement avec toute haine qui semble exister en ce moment, la chronique de Kara sur les aliens à une très grande visibilité. La blonde m'a avoué ne plus regarder les commentaires. Elle a du mal à accepter toute cette colère et elle est terrifiée à l'idée que cette histoire se finisse en guerre civile. Le gros titre du jour est signé Snapper Carr : « Où sont donc passés les Supers ? ». Je vais ensuite lire le nouvel article de Nia qui je dois bien l'avouer à une très belle plume, bien que moins bonne que Kara.

" _Les passagers du vol A113 à destination de Paris, départ à 10:07 peuvent se rendre à la porte E-5 pour l'embarquement"._

Je verrouille mon portable et regarde le panneaux d'affichage avec un froncement de sourcils. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à ma montre quelque peu interdite. Est-il vraiment possible que Kara soit en retard ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis absolument certaine de lui avoir rappelé l'heure du vol une bonne dizaine de fois hier soir avant que nous ne nous séparions.

Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres aux souvenirs de la veille. Kara m'a fait sa déclaration. Je peine encore à le croire. Je m'apprête à réaliser à tout moment que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Oui, je pense bien que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit : d'un rêve.

 **\- Lena,** Kara surgit à côté de moi quelque peu essoufflée, **désolée. J'ai été retenu par Alex.**

Je la détaille quelque peu amusée, elle semble complètement débraillée. À croire qu'elle a enfiler le plus vite possible tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main. Son jean est tâcher au niveau de la cuisse gauche, je peux voir qu'elle n'a pas choisi le même coloris de chaussette, que ses baskets jaunes devenues, presque grises, ne sont pas lassée, sa chemise bleu à point blanc est presque bien mise, dommage que lundi soit boutonner avec mardi en plein milieu. Au moins, son manteau est mit à l'endroit, c'est déjà ça de gagner. Elle replace ses lunettes plus convenablement sur son nez et saisit son écharpe grise qu'elle avait mit en boule dans la poche de son manteau et qui jusqu'alors traînait par terre. Elle marmonne entre ses dent avant de me demander plus distinctement :

 **\- Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?**

 **\- Non,** je souris, **mais je crois que tu as oublié le plus important.**

 **\- Impossible, je viens de me battre contre ma sœur pour obtenir le précieux sésame et je l'ai,** elle me montre avec fierté un petit carnet, **mon passeport !**

 **\- Oui, je vois ça mais,** je reprends de plus en plus amusée, **la valise était en option ?**

 **\- J'ai mon sac,** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, **nous ne partons que trois jours,** continue-t-elle en me montrant un grand sac de sport Nike qui était jusqu'ici caché dans son dos, **je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.**

 **\- Tu as seulement prit un sac ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, je la vois écarquiller les yeux au possible en découvrant mon énorme valise à côté de moi. Elle la pointe du doigt alors que son regard passe de mon visage à mon bagage avant qu'elle n'explose :

 **\- Mais comment c'est possible d'emmener autant de chose pour trois jours ?**

 **\- Je me pose exactement la question inverse.**

 **\- Lena, c'est trois jours pas trois mois.**

 **\- C'est** _ **trois**_ **jours en effet, pas une séance de sport en salle.**

 **\- Je ne vais jamais faire du sport en salle,** bougonne t-elle.

Je fixe Kara quelque peu déroutée par sa remarque. Je suis absolument certaine qu'elle m'a assuré faire du sport les fois où j'ai été assez vicieuse pour lui faire remarquer sa masse musculaire. Je vois son sourire s'agrandir avant que son rire ne raisonne. Elle cale sa main dans ses cheveux au chignon parfaitement arrangé, à croire que c'est la seule chose qu'elle ait prit le temps de faire ce matin.

 **\- Bref,** souffle t-elle, **bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour,** je secoue la tête.

Je m'approche et saisit son chemisier. Elle écarquille les yeux mon geste doit la surprendre et encore plus quand je commence à déboutonner son haut. Je sens un vent de panique s'emparer d'elle et alors que j'ai fini de défaire sa bêtise, je remarque le S de son costume. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et je reboutonne convenablement sa chemise. Je laisse mes doigts glisser dessus avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans les siens et de sourire :

 **\- Beaucoup mieux.**

 **\- Lena,** prononce t-elle méfiante.

 **\- Oui, j'ai très bien compris que tu avais dû fuir ta sœur mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser te balader de la sorte. J'ai une réputation je te signale,** je conclu avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne veux pas parler de Supergirl, pas aujourd'hui, pas après hier, pas en sachant que nous allons passer les trois prochains jours ensemble. La super héroïne gâcherait tout.

 **\- Ouais… j'aurai peut-être pas dû lui parler de mon projet d'aller à Paris pour noël.**

 **\- Ou alors, tu aurais dû lui dire une fois arrivée,** je suggère.

 **\- C'est elle qui avait mon passeport.**

Je fronce les sourcils pour quelle raison Kara confirait elle des papiers si importants à sa sœur. Et si elle voulait partir sur un coup de tête ? Okay… je viens de me rendre compte que mon questionnement est stupide. Si la blonde veut partir sur un coup de tête, elle a juste à enfiler son costume et voler.

Je saisis donc son passeport et le feuillette rapidement, il n'y a aucun tampon. Je reste interdite quelque seconde, elle a bien dû voyager comme une humaine au moins une fois. Je suis absolument certaine d'avoir valider un billet d'avion pour qu'elle puisse se rendre sur place afin d'écrire un article. Tout en continuant de regarder chaque page étrangement vide, je demande :

 **\- Tu n'as jamais pris l'avion ?**

 **\- Non,** répond-elle pensive.

 **\- Jamais mais comment est-ce possible ?**

 **\- J'ai peur dans les endroits confinés et encore plus ceux qui volent. Et je sais que c'est aussi ton cas et je te cite : « Je déteste voler. Je sais que statistiquement, c'est la manière la plus sûre de voyager mais quand même ».**

Je suis absolument certaine de ne lui avoir jamais dit une telle chose. J'essaye de me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai pu avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un de mon aversion pour le vol et je crois bien que c'était le jour de mon accident d'hélicoptère. Le jour où Lex a essayé de me tuer parce que je voulais changer le nom de l'entreprise familial, le jour où Kara est apparue comme par magie dans mon bureau, le jour ou j'ai été sauvé pour la première fois pas Supergirl.

Est-ce seulement une impression où Kara ferait-elle encore moins attention à sauvegarder son secret ? Premièrement, elle me laisse approcher sa chemise et voir son costume en-dessous même si je n'ai rien laisser paraître. Et maintenant, elle me sort une réplique qu'elle n'a jamais pu entendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi aussi peu de prudence ? Les événements récents lui aurait-elle complètement retourné le cerveau ?

Je détaille Kara qui ne semble pas du tout avoir remarqué qu'elle a été maladroite dans ses propos. Est-ce que je devrais lui signaler ? Est-ce qu'elle attend que je réagisse ? Veut-elle que finalement je devine son secret ? Serait-il possible que contrairement à mes suppositions, elle veut partager sa double identité avec moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

" _Derniers appels pour les passagers du vol A113 à destination de Paris, départ à 10:07 vous êtes priez de vous rendre à la porte E-5 pour l'embarquement"._

 **\- Nous devrions y aller,** souris Kara.

J'acquiesce doucement toujours profondément plongé dans mes réflexions. Sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle saisit mon bagage imposant et le tire derrière elle. Aucun effort, pas même un petit essoufflement. Serait-ce sa troisième erreur de la journée ? Tout en continuant d'avance, je fixe son profile, un léger sourire étire ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle arrête de regarder devant elle pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Puis alors que nous arrivons près de la porte d'embarquement, elle s'arrête net.

 **\- J'ai oublié quelque chose,** dit elle.

Je me retourne vers elle alors que j'allais donner mon billet d'avion et mon passeport. La femme derrière le guichet tente de me les prendre mais je fais un geste pour l'en empêcher en demandant :

 **\- C'est important ?**

 **\- Oui plutôt,** me répond-elle mystérieusement.

Kara s'avance jusqu'à moi, elle marmonne et je crois saisir le mot « stupide ». Elle me prend mes papiers et les tend à la jeune femme avant de lui signaler que nous avons une valise et un bagage à main.

 **\- Kara, si tu as oublié quelque chose, tu peux prendre le temps de retourner à ton appartement. L'avantage d'être une Luthor c'est que je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir un avion privée.**

Elle secoue la tête en reprenant nos billets et passeports. Elle sourit poliment à la femme et vient me prendre doucement la main. Je me sens sourire immédiatement. Un rêve… je suis bel et bien en plein milieu d'un rêve.

 **\- Rien à voir,** m'assure t-elle en avançant dans le couloir, **je voulais simplement t'embrasser en te revoyant,** souffle t-elle pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je sens mes joues prendre feu. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure comme pour essayer de retenir mon sourire qui devient pourtant immense. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en me demandant s'il peut exister une personne plus adorable au monde que Kara Danvers. Mais très franchement, j'en doute.

- **Alex m'a mise tellement en retard que j'ai oublié. C'est vraiment stupide de ma part.**

Je tire un peu sur sa main. J'observe les alentours, à part les caméras personne ne semble nous observer. Elle se tourne lentement vers moi. Je me noie corps et âmes dans ce bleu si parfait avant de lui assurer :

 **\- Il n'est pas trop tard.**

 **\- Je suis presque sûre d'avoir rater ma chance,** dit-elle avec un air abattue qui me fait complètement craquer.

 **\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour un baiser.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis même absolument certaine,** je souris alors qu'elle s'approche.

 **\- Très bien,** murmure t-elle en fixant mes lèvres, **dans ce cas Lena Luthor, je vais t'embrasser.**

Elle glisse lentement sa main gauche sur ma joue avant de la guider doucement jusqu'à ma nuque. Elle lâche doucement ma main et ses doigts remontent lentement sur mon bras ce qui me fait frissonner d'anticipation. Elle s'approche un peu plus, nos nez se frôlent, mes cils se referment et comme si une plume venait toucher mes lèvres, elle me donne le plus doux baiser qui soit. Une part de moi aurait dû savoir que si un jour Kara venait à m'embrasser j'aurai la sensation de me trouver parfaitement à ma place.

Pendant cette poignée de seconde, mon plus grand souhait se réalise : il n'y a plus de Luthor, plus de Supergirl, juste Lena et Kara et c'est merveilleux, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Et alors qu'elle quitte mes lèvres, je garde les yeux fermés pour garder un peu plus cette sensation de bien-être absolu qui m'entoure comme les bras si réconfortant de Kara. Peut-être qu'au fond, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je n'ai certainement pas assez d'imagination pour croire que je puisse me sentir aussi bien. Je souris de façon complètement incontrôlable quand j'ouvre les paupières. Kara n'a d'yeux que pour moi et je semble lire dans ses iris azures que je suis son tout.

Kara reprend ma main dans la sienne en affirmant que si nous restons plantées au milieu de ce couloir, l'avion partira certainement sans nous. Elle est un peu en avance sur moi et j'observe ses cheveux prisonnier de son chignon. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré ses belles boucles blondes tombaient sur ses épaules. Je me souviens avoir été fasciné par la couleur. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle teinte de blond, il y avait des reflets dans ses mèches que je ne suis pas parvenue à décrire et je ne pense toujours pas réussir à mettre des mots sur celles-ci. Je crois avoir pensé que ces cheveux blond ne pouvait pas être humain. Si j'avais su… mon instinct était le bon mais il m'a fallu un petit rien de plus pour que je réalise que ma première impression était la bonne.

En percutant de pleins fouet cette jeune fille à lunettes, j'étais tombée en arrière, égratignant, entre autre, mes coudes. J'observais avec mécontentement et douleur le sweet déchirer et la peau abîmée. Je me suis redressée maladroitement, il était impensable qu'une Luthor puisse rester à terre. C'est alors que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je dirais même d'impossible pour un être humain. L'inconnue que je venais de bousculer flottais au-dessus du sol. L'anomalie n'a duré qu'un temps et pourtant, j'étais certaine de ce que je venais de voir même si c'était improbable. La jeune femme blonde n'était pas tombée et ne s'était pas fait mal puisqu'elle avait plané au-dessus du sol.

Je souris à ce souvenir, d'une certaine manière Kara n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir me mentir. J'ai toujours sur qu'elle était exceptionnelle grâce à cette rencontre fortuite. C'est aussi la première fois que mon regard s'est plongé dans le sien et que j'ai perdu une part de moi qui, quoi qu'il arrive, lui appartiendrait toujours. Un amour indescriptible, incandescence et infinie. Un amour qui ferait honte à ma famille. Un amour qui me définit depuis ce jour là. Un amour qui m'a poussé à me dépasser. Un amour qui m'a permi de me battre pour être définie autrement que par mon nom de famille. Un amour que je gardais jusque là pour moi jalousement. Mais je dois bien avouer que le partager avec Kara est bien mieux.

Nous sommes dans l'avion depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'il décolle déjà. Je sens presque instantanément l'angoisse de Kara. Je sors alors de mes pensées et découvre qu'elle est vraiment paniquée. Elle observe l'engin de droite à gauche rapidement, elle déglutit difficilement et serre ses accoudoir plus que de raison. Comment est-il possible que la femme d'acier qui porte une cape rouge puisse avoir peur en avion ? Si cet engin devait se crasher, elle serait certainement la personne la plus en sécurité. Contrairement à nous, simple mortel, elle peut voler !

 **\- Kara,** je prononce tout de même pour essayer de la rassurer.

 **\- Hum-hum,** répond-elle très vite alors que son regard continue de divaguer sans se fixer nul part.

 **\- Hey, Kara,** je l'appelle en posant ma main sur la sienne, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis,** prononce t-elle difficilement, **j'ai peur dans les endroits confinés et encore plus ceux qui volent.**

Euh… non, là ce que je constate, c'est bien plus profond que de la peur. Je trouve même que sa réaction frôle l'irrationnel d'autant plus quand je sais que elle et Supergirl ne font qu'une et même personne. Comment est-il possible que la super héroïne de National City puisse avoir peur de voler ? Non… je secoue la tête tout en appuyant un peu plus ma main sur la sienne et en glissant la seconde sur sa joue pour attirer son regard. Ses yeux bleus sont complètement paniquer et peine à rester ancrer dans les miens. Voler n'est pas le problème, je comprends lentement.

Les endroit confinés… je fronce doucement les sourcils. Qu'a t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'une peur soit aussi profondément enracinée en elle ? Je suis subitement angoissée à la simple idée que cette terreur puisse résulter d'un des affrontements entre Supergirl et ma mère. Je jure que si cette psychopathe lui a fait du mal, je laisserai la noirceur des Luthor m'atteindre pour la venger. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de blesser Kara, encore moins ma mère !

 **\- Kara,** je prononce de nouveau son prénom alors que ses iris semble s'être stabiliser un minimum dans les miennes, **parle-moi.**

 **\- Claustrophobie.**

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- Quand j'étais jeune... j'ai été coincé pendant très… très longtemps. J'étais… isolée de tout… de tout ce que je connaissais… tout… s'effondrait. J'étais enfermée, seule... et c'était si calme. Le silence, c'est le pire. C'était les moments les plus... effrayants de ma vie.**

Je peine à croire qu'elle se confie de la sorte. Elle est en train de me parler de son voyage de Krypton à la Terre, non ? Évidemment que cette expérience a dû être traumatisante, elle a perdu tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par le faite qu'elle est été coincer ? Elle parlerait d'une sorte de vaisseau pour voyager ? Comment pourrait-elle en avoir des souvenirs ? N'était-elle pas comme son cousin un nourrisson quand elle est arrivée ?

 **\- Tu n'es pas seule Kara,** je murmure doucement en venant appuyer mon front contre le siens, **je suis là. Respire normalement, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas laisser le silence s'installer. Je peux te parler aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous avons tous des peurs. Quel sujet tu veux que j'aborde,** je demande avec un sourire.

Elle hoche les épaules certainement pour me faire comprendre que le sujet n'a pas la moindre importance. Je commence donc par lui parler du dernier film que j'ai vu, puis du livre qui m'attends sur ma table de chevet, ensuite du temps que j'ai prévu de consacrer à l'orphelinat à mon retour de Paris, je poursuis avec les dernières avancées technologique que j'ai pu concevoir à L-Corp même si je devrais éviter d'en parler à une journaliste, je continue en évoquant mon projet de réaménager du manoir des Luthor de Metropolis pour en faire une école et sans que je m'en rende compte, la conversation commence à tourner autour d'elle, de sa déclaration, de nos baisers, du fait qu'elle m'accompagne à Paris. En énumérant tous ces petits détails je finis par faire un constat à voix haute que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà prononcé :

 **\- Je suis heureuse.**

Le sourire qui me répond à cet instant est certainement le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Je suis ébranlée. C'est inédit. Kara semble avoir franchi une nouvelle porte dans mon cœur avec un simple sourire, sans énoncer le moindre mot.

 **\- Que tu puisses atteindre le bonheur, c'est tout ce que je désire,** finit-elle par dire.

Elle ne devrait pas dire ce genre de chose. C'est avec des phrase comme celle-là que je me rends compte de sa perfection. Kara Danvers est trop bien pour moi, elle l'était déjà en tant qu'amie mais maintenant… que vont penser les gens ? Ils vont forcément croire que je me sers d'elle. Personne ne pourrait penser qu'elle puisse réellement m'aimer, même moi je peine à l'admettre.

 **\- Pourquoi,** je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Pourquoi quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux me rendre heureuse ?**

 **\- Parce que tu le mérites,** assure t-elle.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu… tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut expliquer. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens à ma place. J'ai la sensation de ne pas devoir me cacher. Je suis la vraie Kara Danvers. Et puis,** reprend-elle toujours avec ce sourire gigantesque, **tu m'aimes aussi.**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Si elle savait… si elle savait à quel point je l'aime… la voir avec d'autre que moi comme Mon-El était une vraie torture. Je me suis mise avec James pour essayer d'oublier mes sentiments pour elle et aussi peut-être un peu parce que j'étais en colère contre elle. Il faut dire que je suis absolument certaine d'être la seule de ses amis à ne pas être au courant de son "petit" secret.

Luthor un jour… Luthor toujours mais au final, celle a qui fait le plus de mal avec cette relation c'est moi-même. Le pire c'est que Kara semblait heureuse pour James et moi. Alors que j'aurai simplement voulu qu'elle me dise "non", "non, ne soit pas avec lui".

L'année dernière, au cours du dîner de noël quand Sam m'a dit que je pourrai l'attirer sous le gui, j'ai bien faillit exploser de rire avant de me rendre compte que cette optique me plairait bien plus avec une certaine blonde. Je lui ai bien dis que l'idée était ridicule mais en même temps Kara était inaccessible… et puis, elle m'a encouragé elle aussi. J'imagine que j'ai voulu, je ne sais pas, voir sa réaction ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se déclare lorsque je romprais avec lui.

Je m'approche doucement, glisse un peu plus ma main sur sa joue et embrasse Kara pour la troisième fois. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je peux être aussi chanceuse. Comment diable une Luthor peut-elle obtenir un tel bonheur ? De quel manière le destin a pu faire en sorte que cette magnifique jeune femme puisse m'aimer ? Je ne la mérite vraiment pas, j'en ai conscience mais à partir de maintenant je me battrais pour elle. Je ne ferai plus de compromis. Je veux que Kara fasse partie de ma vie, je veux qu'elle continue de m'aimer et je veux avoir le droit d'être heureuse avec elle.

Je ferais tout pour la mériter encore plus que ce que j'ai pu accomplir ces dernières années. Je ferai oublier au monde que je suis une Luthor même si ça doit me prendre tout une vie !

 **\- Donc,** dit-elle malicieusement alors que mes lèvres quittent les siennes, **c'est un non ?**

Je ris doucement. Est-ce que cette question va devenir une habitude entre nous ? Comment peut-elle penser ne serait-ce une seconde que je pourrai ne pas l'aimer ? Je suis complètement folle d'elle, éprise depuis des années, accros à ses regards et ses sourires. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, plus rapidement et je secoue la tête en interrogeant avec un brin de malice :

 **\- Non ?** **Est-ce que ça ressemblait vraiment à un non.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas,** répond-elle comme en miroir par rapport à la veille.

 **\- Mon dieu Kara, oui. Je t'aime.**

* * *

 _ **Le lundi 24 décembre 2018**_

Je viens de me réveiller et passe la main sur le matelas du côté gauche. Je ne trouve que le froid et le vide. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Kara n'est pas là. Je me redresse en frottant mes paupières et j'observe de longues minutes la chambre d'hôtel. Quel merveilleux songe… c'est terrible de me torturer de la sorte mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aux réminiscences qui virevolte encore dans mon esprit.

Je me lève et décide de me préparer et de m'apprêter pour la journée. Je suis déjà en train d'appréhender la soirée. Je déteste ce genre d'obligation. Tout dans ce genre de réception est faux. J'aurai vraiment aimé que pour une fois quelque chose ne le soit pas et que ce petit rien soit Kara. Elle est ma lumière, mon humanité. J'aurai aimé…

Je sursaute en percevant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas. Qui ose ? Je mets toujours un écriteaux "ne pas déranger" lorsque je séjourne dans un hôtel. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer de cette façon et m'importuner. Je rebouche mon rouge à lèvre et quitte la salle de bain furieuse. Si je ne peux pas cracher mon mépris sur le malheur de ma vie et l'absence de la magnifique blonde dans ma vie, je vais peut-être m'en prendre à l'incapable qui ne sait de toute évidence pas lire.

 **-Hey,** m'accueille une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, **tu es réveillée. J'ai été cherché de quoi petit déjeuner. Je ne pensais pas être aussi longue, je me suis un peu perdue.**

Kara… Kara est là. Kara est dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Kara est partit nous chercher un petit déjeuner. Kara me sourit. Kara…

Je n'ai pas rêvé !

Elle me tourne le dos et dépose ses trouvailles pour le repas, sur la table. Il y a une quantité immense, bien trop pour nous. Je m'approche lentement. Je fixe ses beaux cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules. Je souris amusé en remarquant que ses baskets jaunes sont toujours aussi sales. Kara est bel et bien présente, ici, avec moi. Alors comme pour chasser le moindre doute de mon esprit, je me cale dans son dos et serre mes bras sur son abdomen.

Avec lenteur, elle dépose sur le coin de la table une viennoiserie qu'elle devait avoir dans la bouche avant de se redresser. Ses doigts frôlent le dos de ma main gauche et tout mon corps en frissonne. Avec des geste d'une douceur ainsi, elle m'oblige à lâcher prise et se retourne. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et elle sourit.

 **\- Tu vas bien,** demande t-elle avec une légère inquiétude.

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu en es certaine ?**

 **\- Plus que tout au monde, tu es là, tu es réelle alors je vais parfaitement bien.**

 **\- J'ai cru que tu avais vu les journaux et que tu regrettais.**

 **\- Que quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Et bien,** elle coince sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde, gênée, **nous faisons la Une,** dit-elle en saisissant un journal et en me le tendant.

Je découvre alors avec effroi une photographie de Kara et moi à l'aéroport en train de nous embrasser. Foutues caméras ! Ce sont de véritables vautours ! Si je trouve le coupable, je lui fais avaler tous le tirages de ce torchon ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je n'ai donc le droit à aucune vie privée ?

Je prends le bout de papier entre mes mains et lit le gros titre qui est écrit en français : « Nouvelle idylle improbable pour l'héritière Luthor ». Improbable ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ? Un peu plus loin il y a une nouvelle photo de nous deux dans l'avion quand j'essayais de calmer ses crises d'angoisses. Il y a aussi une légende : « Qui est Kara Danvers ? La jeune journaliste que nous croyons connaître ou une croqueuse de diamant. ». Croqueuse de diamants ? Il se foute de moi ? Une dernière image me représentant avec cette fois des mots qui vont vraiment me faire craquer : « Vouloir entrer dans la communauté LGBT+ une nouvelle façon de faire parler des Luthor ? ». Je vais commettre un meurtre !

 **\- Lena ?**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que je déteste les journalistes,** j'explose.

 **\- Euh… je suis journaliste.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Tu n'écrirais jamais de telles inepties ! Tu te bases sur de vraies sources !**

 **\- Je crois que tu me fais un peu peur,** s'amuse t-elle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui doit avoir peur mais l'incapable qui a écrit ce… ce torchon ! Je vais le poursuivre en justice !**

 **\- Tu n'as même pas encore lu l'article,** me signale Kara.

 **\- La couverture est déjà bien assez implicite, c'est scandaleux. Tu n'es pas comme ça et je ne suis pas… c'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas t'entraîner là-dedans. Des personnes mal intentionnées vont ternir ton image simplement parce que tu es ma petite amie,** je m'énerve.

 **\- Je suis ta petite amie ?**

Je m'apprête à enchaîner, a répliquer du tac-au-tac quand je réalise l'importance de sa question. Soudainement, le journal ne m'intéresse plus du tout. Je me mordille la lèvre. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire une telle chose. J'étais énervée et ma parole a dépassée ma pensée.

 **\- Que,** je commence, **c'est… enfin, je…**

Je bafouille. Moi, la grande Lena Luthor, je bafouille ! Du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais avoir ces grands yeux bleus qui me fixe avec une once de malice et d'attente ne m'aide pas du tout.

 **\- C'est… je pense que c'est ce que je voudrais,** je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, **mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ton cas.**

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrête de douter de moi. Je t'aime Lena.**

 **\- Je ne doute pas de toi,** j'assure, **c'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment faire. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais tenu à une personne comme je peux tenir à toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et… j'ai peur que si tout s'écroule… j'ai peur de te perdre.**

 **\- Tu ne me perdras pas,** murmure t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je suis aussi terrifiée à cette idée. Tu sais… une fois, j'ai parlé avec ta mère et elle m'a assuré qu'un jour je regretterais notre amitié, que tu finirais par me haïr. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, j'ai mis plus de temps à accepter mes sentiment à cause de cette menace.**

Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur les battements de son cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque mais son rythme est un peu plus lent. Je serre un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle. J'ai peur qu'elle puisse m'échapper. J'hésite. J'inspire profondément.

 **\- Ma mère… elle se trompe.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas de…**

 **\- Shhh Kara,** je l'arrête, **je sais.**

 **\- Pa-pardon ?**

 **\- Je sais que tu es Supergirl. Je l'ai toujours su.**

 **\- T-tu… tu.. quoi ?**

Je m'éloigne légèrement assez pour me plonger dans ses yeux, délicatement je saisis les branche de ses lunettes. Je la préfère avec en partie parce que Kara a toujours été bien plus importante que la super héroïne. Je me plonge dans ses iris qui sont maintenant sans entraves. Oui, il n'y a pas de doute. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune confirmation.

 **\- Oui,** je murmure, **il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien toi.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tes yeux, se sont d'eux que je suis tomber amoureuse. Ton regard est vraiment… unique. Et, il n'y a que toi, que se soit Kara ou Supergirl qui croit en moi de cette façon au-delà de mon nom de famille.**

 **\- Les Luthor ne te mérite pas,** confirme t-elle avec un sourire timide. **Tu n'es pas en colère ?**

 **\- Je suppose que je l'ai été… et,** je remets ses lunettes en place, **de toute façon, je préfère Kara.**

 **\- J'ai peur de l'avion parce que je suis rester coincée dans un pod durant 25 années et que j'ai vu ma planète exploser. Kal a de la chance,** murmure t-elle les yeux baissés, **il ne se souvient pas de Krypton. J'ai toujours été seule dans ce monde.**

 **\- Tu… je ne savais pas que tu avais des souvenirs.**

 **\- J'avais 12 ans quand Krypton a été détruit.**

 **\- Kara… je suis désolée.**

 **\- Je vais bien, j'ai retrouvé ma mère, j'ai Alex et je t'ai toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu savais. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre…**

 **\- Tu ne me perdras pas Kara, du moins pas à cause de ça.**

 **\- J'ai toujours rêver de t'emmener voler,** sourit-elle d'un air pensif.

 **\- Je me souviens d'une fois ou deux où j'ai pu voler avec Supergirl.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil,** soupire t-elle, **tu étais toujours en danger,** elle fait une moue boudeuse, **j'étais terrifiée. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment** _ **moi**_ **. Je détestais te mentir.**

 **\- Je comprends, je suis une Luthor.**

 **\- Rien à voir,** souligne t-elle avec effroi. **Avec Alex, tu es la personne que j'ai le plus peur de perdre dans ce monde. Les personnes qui connaissent mon secret… elles sont aspirées dans une terrible spirale qui les met en danger. J'ai promis de te protéger alors te mettre dans la confidence était en contradiction avec ma promesse,** avoue t-elle finalement en évitant mon regard.

 **\- Oh… Kara.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à l'être,** j'assure en venant l'embrasser doucement.

Nous nous installons ensuite à table pour manger notre petit déjeuner, la conversation est animé. Je lui pose enfin toute les questions qui me trottent dans la tête depuis toute ses années. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse parler de son monde perdu avec un tel sourire. Je remarque rapidement qu'elle ne dépeint pas un environnement parfait, sa famille semblait l'être jusqu'au jour où ils l'oblige à suivre son cousin pour le protéger. Qui envoie une enfant prendre soin d'un bambin ? C'est terrible ! En même temps, sans cette décision, je n'aurai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la personne dont je suis éperdument amoureuse.

Je souris discrètement alors qu'elle m'explique en quoi voler et un exercice difficile. Elle fait planer sa main sur l'air, mime des virages en m'assurant que la cape est indispensable. Je n'ose pas l'arrêter alors qu'en bonne scientifique que je suis j'avais déjà deviner la plupart des conclusions qu'elle a mit parfois des années à avoir.

Je l'observe de la même manière que si j'avais devant moi une véritable œuvre d'art. Et alors qu'elle enchaîne sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, mon esprit s'égare une nouvelle fois dans mon premier souvenir d'elle. C'est comme si je contemplais à nouveau cette jeune fille. Je la revoie se stabiliser et reposer ses pieds au sol. Elle n'osait pas me regarder alors que moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. J'ai voulu m'avancer vers cette magnifique blonde, comprendre qui elle était mais le simple fait d'avoir voulu tendre le bras a réveillé la douleur et je n'ai pu retenir un gémissement. C'est à ce moment précis que ses iris azurs, dont je suis éprise se sont poser sur moi pour la première fois.

Celle qui se trouve être Kara a bondit vers moi, véritablement, elle m'a rejoint en une enjamber alors qu'il en aurait fallu au moins quatre ou cinq. Ses yeux m'ont détaillés pendant une longue très longue seconde. Et c'est durant ce laps de temps très précis que j'ai commencé à me laisser tomber pour elle, pour une inconnue. J'ai oublié tout ce qu'a pu m'inculquer un jour les Luthor et j'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Avec un geste doux et quelque peu hésitant, ses doigts ont glissés sur ma main puis mon bras et elle les a arrêté juste avant ma blessure. Ses yeux ont alors quitter les miens pour s'enraciner sur ma plaie. J'ai voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien mais son regard me laissait sans voix. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais été adopter par cette famille qui ne m'apportait aucun amour, j'avais la sensation d'être vu au-delà de ce terrible patronyme, d'être quelqu'un d'à part entière. C'était grisant !

Puis ses iris d'un bleu cristallin sont revenus se perdre dans les miennes. J'ai connu les première embardée de mon cœur, un manque de contrôle que je ne croyais pas un jour vivre. Cette situation n'était réglementer par aucune logique. Je suis tomber amoureuse de ce regard soucieux. Puis elle a lâcher prise pour saisir son sac et en a sortit une trousse à pharmacie, je me souviens m'être demandé qui pouvait se balader avec une chose si étrange. Je souris un peu plus en me souvenant que je me suis retrouver avec un coude qui faisait le double de son volume originale. Si l'attention était parfaitement altruiste, il se trouve que Kara ne savait du moins à ce moment là absolument pas confectionner un pansement. Je rirais presque au souvenir.

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?** La voix de Kara me surprend.

 **\- A notre première rencontre,** je réponds avec nostalgie.

 **\- Tu me croirais si je t'avoue que si j'ai eu le courage de devenir journaliste, c'est grâce à notre rencontre.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- J'étais en pleine crise d'identité, j'avais du mal à me situer entre Kara Danvers l'ancienne assistante de Cat Grant à qui on offre une opportunité et Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl.**

 **\- Et maintenant tu es sans nul doute la meilleure journaliste que je connaisse.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, tu as dis que je t'avais berné et j'ai voulu maintenir ce cap.**

 **\- Tu as très bien réussi,** j'assure, **même si tu** _ **voles**_ **en bus pour venir m'interviewer,** j'ajoute amusée.

 **\- Par Rao,** grimace t-elle, **tu t'en souviens ? Je suis une horrible menteuse,** se plaint-elle.

 **\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt une qualité.**

Kara sourit et je me perds une nouvelle fois dans sa contemplation. Puis sans que je ne le vois arriver, elle se redresse en me tendant la main. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur et me détaille avec une telle intensité que je frissonne.

 **\- Allons visiter Paris.**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Kara, il faut que nous nous préparions.**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais vu Paris comme je m'apprête à te le montrer. Je t'emmène voler.**

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Je suis faible. Kara me rend tellement flexible que s'en ait ridicule. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne le cœur battant. Elle me tire vers la baie vitrée. Je frissonne à cause du froid en continuant notre avancée sur la terrasse. Alors que je ne l'ai pas vu prendre quoi que ce soit, elle dépose délicatement un bonnet sur le haut de ma tête, m'entoure avec une écharpe et me met mon manteau sur les épaules. J'ai à peine le temps de l'enfiler, qu'elle me prend par la taille et s'envole. Instinctivement, je ressers plus mes bras autour d'elle avant que je ne réalise qu'elle est toujours Kara.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas mettre ton costume ?**

 **\- Je n'ai plus le droit de le porter. J'ai été viré par le Président.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ?**

 **\- Il m'a viré.**

 **\- J'ignorais que l'on pouvait virer Supergirl.**

 **\- Et pourtant c'est arrivé, il m'a demandé de choisir entre rester pour protéger les** _ **humains**_ **où révéler mon identité. J'ai choisie de rester Kara.**

 **\- Mais… c'est stupide.**

 **\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il finira par me demander de revenir. En attendant, je vais éviter les sauvetages en grande pompe, je vais rester discrète mais je peux parfaitement voler avec toi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?**

 **\- Je ne te lâcherai pas.**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas pour moi mais pour toi.**

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

Question terriblement stupide ! Je la détail avant de sourire. Je crois savoir ce qu'elle va dire avant même que ses lèvres ne commencent à bouger.

 **\- Donc… ce silence c'est un non ?**

 **\- Kara Danvers, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans ce monde.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Nous survolons Paris au-dessus des nuages, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir visiter cette ville sous ce point de vue. Les bâtiments semblent d'une certaine manière plus imposant vu d'en haut. Après un temps absolument magique, féerique, incroyable nous revenons sur le balcon. J'ai du mal à me remettre de mes émotions. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Voler dans les bras de Kara est une expérience merveilleuse et elle avait raison ce n'est en rien comparable avec les fois où elle m'a sauvé en tant que Supergirl.

Malheureusement, le temps nous rattrape et je suis obligée de quitter ses bras pour me préparer pour la soirée. J'investis alors la salle de bain pour m'apprêter et me maquiller. C'est alors que je place la touche finale, un bracelet en or rosé sur mon poignet que je réalise que si je suis prête, après m'être préparée pendant une bonne heure, Kara ne l'est toujours pas et nous devons partir dans moins de dix minutes. Et même si je trouve cela absolument adorable qu'elle puisse débarquer complètement débraillé comme la veille à l'aéroport, elle ne peut en aucun cas se présenter de la sorte à cette soirée.

Je sors donc de la salle de bain en vérifiant que mes boucles d'oreilles son bien fixer et je tombe des nu en découvrant Kara dans une robe bleu claire avec un dos nu vertigineux, cintrée au niveau de sa taille pour délimiter un jupon un peu plus foncé qui s'arrête un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux sont lâchés sur ses épaules avec de petites tresses qui les maintiennent en place. Elle se tourne vers moi le sourire aux lèvre et je suis subjuguée par la touche de maquillage discret qui mettent en valeur ses yeux toujours merveilleusement cacher derrière ses lunettes. Ses doigts tripotant nerveusement un médaillons en argent alors qu'elle me détail avec tout autant d'attention. Je crois même la voir rougir avant qu'elle ne murmure du bout des lèvres :

 **\- Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- Non,** je souffle, _**tu**_ **es magnifique.**

 **\- Merci, ce n'est pas trop simple,** demande t-elle hésitante.

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est parfait enfin,** je reprends en fixant ses pieds, **se sera parfait quand tu auras mit des chaussures.**

 **\- J'en avais l'intention.**

Un sourire joueur s'installe sur ses lèvre et avant que je puisse me poser plus de question, elle disparaît en une fraction de seconde. Je fais de gros yeux complètement hébétée. J'ignorais qu'elle était à ce point rapide. Elle réparait dans un éclaire avec en main deux paires de talons, une noir et une bleu nuit.

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre les deux ?**

 **\- Tu viens de retourner à ton appartement,** j'accuse.

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle,** ment-elle effrontément.

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que tu peux te permettre de voyager avec un sac de voyage, tu peux piocher dans ta garde robe quand bon te semble.**

 **\- Non vraiment Lena, je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça,** s'amuse t-elle de plus en plus.

 **\- Kara,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Noir ou bleu,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Les noir,** je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre, **mais je suis terriblement en colère contre toi.**

 **\- Je n'en crois pas un mot.**

Et elle a bien raison de ne pas y croire, de toute façon mon sourire lui donne raison. Je m'approche alors qu'elle enfile ses talons. J'attends qu'elle finisse de les lasser et quand elle se redresse, je lui vole un baiser furtif. J'essuie ensuite délicatement le rouge qui a marqué ses lèvres et murmure :

 **\- Je pourrais facilement m'y habituer.**

 **\- A supposer que j'utilise mes pouvoirs alors que c'est entièrement faux ?**

 **\- Entre autre mais surtout à** _ **toi**_ **dans ma vie.**

 **\- Et moi, je pourrais m'habituer au fait que tu m'embrasses sur un coup de tête.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas un coup de tête, tu es magnifique.**

 **\- Tu l'as déjà dis,** s'amuse t-elle.

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu le dire toutes les fois où je l'ai pensé au cours de ces dernières années. Alors, je compte bien me rattraper.**

Kara se penche vers moi et je sais qu'elle va m'embrasser à son tour mais sans aucune raison, elle s'arrête brusquement. Elle aborde une moue déçue avant de se reculer. Elle soupire et fusille la porte du regard en marmonnant :

 **\- Stupide ponctualité.**

A la fin de sa phrase quelqu'un frappe à la porte en nous informant qu'il est l'heure de se rendre à la réception qui a lieu au grand salon de l'hôtel. Je suppose que même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas arriver en retard. Je vais ouvrir la porte pour faire comprendre au jeune homme que nous avons bien entendu. Je soupire en repérant son regard curieux qui se fixer derrière mon épaule et je manque de lui faire une remarque désobligeante en remarquant son sourire triomphant.

Je suis absolument certaine qu'il doit y avoir comme chaque année des paris sur la pauvre créature qui a le malheur d'être au bras de la terrible Luthor. Je sens soudainement les bras de Kara se glisser sur mon abdomen et poser son menton sur mon épaule. Le jeune homme déglutit quelque peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il doit subir un regard certainement assassin de la part de ma belle blonde. Puis comme au ralenti, elle tourne son regard sur la gauche et fixe quelque chose qui la crispe légèrement avant de centrer de nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme.

 **\- Tu devrais dire à tes amis que c'est terriblement impoli d'agir de la sorte.**

 **\- Dé-désolé.**

 **\- Lena Luthor est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et parier sur son bonheur ou en occurrence son malheur est très mal venu, que je ne vous y reprenne plus.**

 **\- Kara,** j'essaye de l'arrêter, **laisse, ce sont des gamins.**

 **\- Comme tu veux,** dit-elle en plaquant ses lèvres sur ma joue, **allons-y.**

Elle prend doucement ma main dans la sienne et me tire hors de la chambre. Elle me guide jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je suis sur un petit nuage. J'ai toujours apprécié que Kara prenne ma défense mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je l'ai ressentie d'une toute autre manière. C'est comme si à ses yeux il n'y avait rien de plus important que ma personne.

 **\- Oh,** elle se tourne vers le jeune homme, **avant que j'oublie. Je vous serais reconnaissante de descendre nos bagages, nous ne restons pas cette nuit.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Kara,** j'interviens, **je peux savoir où tu comptes dormir ce soir.**

 **\- Chez moi,** souffle t-elle a mon oreille.

 **\- Oh… descendez nos bagages jeune homme.**

 **\- Très bien Miss Luthor.**

 **\- Nos bagages sont fait,** je demande encore plus bas.

 **\- Je m'en suis occupée.**

La soirée se déroule bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Kara n'a laissé passé aucune remarque désobligeante qu'elle me concerner ou non. Il se trouve que je peux véritablement me reposer sur elle. J'avais déjà tendance à le faire avant mais à cet instant c'est juste naturel.

Kara reste à mes côtés durant chaque conversation même les plus ennuyeuses et elle ne fait pas seulement de la figuration. Elle se permet par moment d'intervenir, de donner son avis et même d'aller à l'encontre de l'opinion de la majorité même du miens par moment. C'est quelque chose que j'aime chez elle, elle n'hésite pas à être contre moi quand c'est nécessaire et avance des arguments pour m'expliquer pour quelle raison son point de vue est meilleur que le mien.

Je suis donc naturellement surprise quand lors d'une conversation sur le financement des grandes entreprises je ne la trouve plus à mes côtés. Je la cherche donc parmi les nombreux convives et finis par la trouver sur la terrasse accoudée sur la rambarde, seule. Je m'excuse donc en quittant mon interlocuteur et me faufile au milieu des invités pour la rejoindre. J'ouvre doucement la baie vitré pour me glisser à l'extérieur je frictionne mes bras avant de me placer à ses côtés. Son regard est plongé dans le vide, elle semble perdue. Je tends la main pour caresser son bras ce qui attire son attention. Elle cligne des paupière et prononce mon prénom surprise.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Ses doigts sont de nouveau enroulés autour de son médaillon. Elle joue avec comme pour éloigner son esprit de quelque chose qui la perturbe. J'avais déjà remarqué ce collier mais je n'ai jamais oser lui demander d'où il venait. Il y a des sigles qui me sont inconnus sur le médaillons. Je suis tentée de l'observer de plus près mais je préfère demander :

 **\- C'est kryptonien ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Le collier,** je précise, **il est kryptonien ?**

 **\- Oh… non, c'est Alex qui me l'a fait. L'écriture est kryptonienne,** précise t-elle en me tendant le médaillon.

 **\- C'est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire "amour" dans ma langue natale. Mais l'inscription dit « Au-delà des liens du sang », c'est une belle déclaration,** sourit-elle.

 **\- J'ignorai qu'Alex pouvait être aussi sentimental.**

 **\- Avec moi,** rit-elle jaune, **toujours ! Elle me babysit même quand je suis Supergirl.**

 **\- J'ai remarqué oui,** je réponds pensive. **Pourquoi tu t'es isolée Kara, tu peux me parler.**

 **\- Parfois,** dit-elle en ancrant son regard dans l'infinie du ciel, **il y a trop de bruit. Mes pouvoirs sont loin d'être en tout point une bénédiction.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serai venue avec toi.**

 **\- Je sais. Les lunettes aident pas mal pour la vue mais pour l'ouïe, c'est plus difficile. J'ai bien faillit devenir folle plus d'une fois. Si tu savais le nombre de chose que j'ai brisé sans le faire exprès… je dois constamment faire attention et avec cette haine qui grandit contre les aliens. Je… j'ai peur.**

 **\- Je me souviens d'une fois où tu m'as dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur.**

 **\- Parce que je serai toujours là pour toi.**

 **\- Je ne vais nul part Kara, je reste là avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, je serai là.**

 **\- Pour toujours ?**

Je souris à cette question. S'il existait un infini, c'est là que je voudrais être avec Kara. Délicatement, je lui remets son collier, je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux longs et me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit quand je quitte ses lèvres et mon cœur bat un peu plus vite dans l'attente de cette question à laquelle je suis en train de m'habituer.

 **\- Donc, c'est un non ?**

 **\- Pour toujours Kara et infiniment plus longtemps si c'est possible.**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce troisième OS Spécial Noël est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Il n'est pas tout à fait exactement comme je l'avais imaginé au départ mais je trouve que ça rend plutôt bien… à vous de me dire ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
